


Couleurs de Beskar’gam

by Red_Vines



Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [6]
Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, French, Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), New Mandalorians (Star Wars), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song: Colors of the Wind (Disney), True Mandalorians (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: A True Mandalorian trying to explain their beliefs to a New Mandalorian through song.
Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155614
Kudos: 1
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Couleurs de Beskar’gam

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or Disney’s Pocahontas. I happen to like some of the implications of the French Disney lyrics over the English ones; and the French version of Colors of the Wind spoke to me.
> 
> This is sung as if it is a True Mandalorian who is trying to explain the importance of the Resol’nare and the warrior past of Mandalorian culture to a New Mandalorian. 
> 
> Beskar’gam = Mandalorian armor

**French lyrics**

Pour toi, je suis l'ignorante sauvage  
Tu me parles de ma différence, je crois sans malveillance  
Mais si dans ton langage, tu m’appelle le mot "sauvage"  
C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuages, de nuages

Tu crois que Mandalore t'appartient toute entière  
Pour toi, bataille ne pas valoir poussière  
Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et nos guerres  
Ont une vie, ont un esprit et un cœur

Pour toi l'étranger ne porte le nom Mando  
Que s'il te resemble et pense à ta façon  
Mais en marchant dans ses pas, tu te questionnes  
Es-tu sûr, au fond de toi, d'avoir raison ?

Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir des gens qui meurent pour vous ?  
Les cris du guerriers au petit jour ?  
Entends-tu chanter les esprits de la montagne ?  
Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs votre beskar’gam ?  
Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs votre beskar’gam?

Courons dans les forêts d'or et de lumière  
Partageons-nous les fruits mûrs de la vie  
La terre nous offre ses trésors, ses mystères  
Le bonheur, ici-bas, n'a pas de prix  
Je suis fille des défenseurs, et je les honore  
De nos traditions anciens, je participe  
Et nous tournons tous ensemble, au fil des jours,  
Dans un cercle, une spirale à l'infini !

Là-haut, notre Alor dort,  
Comme l'aigle Royal, il trône impérial.

Les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pur,  
Et qu'importe la couleur de leur armure.  
Chantons tous en chœur les chansons des ancêtres,  
En rêvant de pouvoir peindre votre beskar’gam...

Mais Mandalore n'est que poussière,  
Tant que les Mandos ignore comment  
Il peut peindre en mille couleurs votre beskar’gam!

**English Back-translation**

To you, I am the ignorant savage.  
You tell me how I’m different, I believe without malice  
But if in your language, you’re calling me the ‘savage’  
It’s because your eyes are filled with clouds, filled with clouds

You think that all of Mandalore is only yours  
To you, battle is worth less than dust  
To me, I know that the earth, birds and our wars  
Have a life, have a spirit and a heart

To you, the only strangers who should be “Mando”  
Are the ones who look and talk and think like you  
But if you walk in others steps you should ask yourself  
“Are you sure, down in your core, that you are right?”

Do you understand the song of hope of those who died for you?  
The cries of warriors at break of day?  
Can you hear the singing of the spirits of the mountains?  
Can you paint your beskar’gam a thousand colors?  
Can you paint your beskar’gam a thousand colors?

Lets run through the forests of gold and of light  
Let’s share the ripened fruits of life  
The earth offers us her treasures and mysteries  
Happiness, at least down here, has no price

I’m the daughter of defenders and I honor them  
I participate in our ancient traditions  
And we all turn together, as time passes  
In a circle, a spiral to infinity

Up there, our Alor sleeps  
Like the royal eagle, he presides over all

The creatures of nature need air that’s pure  
And what does their armor color matter?  
Song all together the songs of the ancestors  
While dreaming of painting your beskar’gam

But Mandalore is nothing but dust  
while Mandalorians ignore how  
One can paint in a thousand colors,  
Beskar’gam

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:57
  * **File Size:** 5 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L7Pk0vK9TyU8D86EDoB9rrh7MahXhXdo/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** L’Aire du Vent (Colors of the Wind) by Stephen Schwartz
  * **Author/Singer:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)




End file.
